comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-08-28 - Bank Bust
At a Fifth Avenue Goldman Sachs, an alarm is ringing. And people are scrambling away from the front door of the solid looking old style structure a half dozen or so blocks away from Avengers Mansion. As they rush on out, it can be seen somewhat why they're all panicking and fleeing. namely the fact the rather large fountain in front of the building has just been sent spinning away from the front door like so much of a spun quarter. Dazzler is walking down the street with a big flopy hat on and sunglasses to hide who she is. She on her way to her bank to put in some royalty checks in when the fountain comes flying by. She sighs, "damn it." She ditchs the hat and glasses and hurries for the bank, "this better not be that big red thug I'll have to give him a peice of my mind." Several blocks away, Liberty's phone/awesome buzzes to inform her of an Avengers alert. After digging the phone out of the back of her suit she checks it out, "Whoo! Robbery!" Stripping out of her jogging gear in a flash, she leaps off the top of the building she's been sitting on top of, out into the wild blue yonder. Then she falls of course, because she can't fly. But it is okay, she can fall really well, so that's what she does, thumping into the ground many stories below. "Get out the way! Superhero coming through! Weee Ooo! Weee Ooo!" Warpath has been on the prowl, watching the city like some kind of... night watchman. He could fly fast, and even if it was embarrassing that he COULD fly, but didn't know HOW... he still did his job. Granted, he's been distracted lately. He ignored the alarms, but it was hearing (and seeing) the fountain spin away that got his attention. Nobody normal did that. This looked like a job for... well... him! He zoomed down, quick as a blink (or at least 300mph), to land with a burst of air before the Goldman Sachs. "Oh, come on." Jen, out for a walk, tosses her mostly-eaten ice cream cone in the trash before stalking towards the bank. "Two days in a row? Can't a girl ever get a break?" Not that she actually seems particularly upset. And, oh, backup. Always a good thing. Inside as the quartet of heroes went at a more relaxed rate, they would face with those within. Four villains most of them were no doubt familiar with. The magically inclined WRECKING CREW. Pausing, the Wrecker turned to face them, "Geeze, you'd swear like a guy can't even rob a bank vault within a bunch of you coming out like alligators from the sewers. Wha'ts it been, like thirty damned seconds?" Thunderball grumped, slamming his hands together and beginning to twirl his ball and chain, "Let us rob the place in peace. And you all can get on doing whatever you were doing." And Bulldozer harrumphed, "Or we can just toss you out to the recycling cart out back. Tryin' ta stay green after all. Reduce, reuse, recycle!" Dazzler rolls her eyes, "oh your so green I'm sure captain planet would be so happy with you." she turns on her MP3 player some hard rock that power her nicely, "just leave and stuff no reason we need to fight." The Wrecking Crew? Warpath tangled with these punks before. He made sure NOT to unsheath his knives, this time. "You guys? Again?" Why couldn't he just have a hit-for-hit with the Juggernaut? He greeted his fellows with a, "She-Hulk, Hero Girl, Dazzler. Careful, these guys hit hard." It doesn't take too long before Liberty comes zooming up, pulling up to a stop near the giant Warpath. "Hey! Nice to see you." Then she calls out along with the other heroes, "Time to give up everyone! You don't stand a chance!" "So do I!" Jen points out, studying the opposition, and then just cracking her knuckles. "By the way, watch what you say about green people!" Because you don't get greener. Even Lanterns don't have green skin, after all. The Wrecker harrumphed, "So, ya wanna do it the hard way? I suppose we're all more than happy to give you the royal treatment. Time to take out the trash!" At least he wasn't using the team quote. Bulldozer sat his head down and went to charge over towards Hero Girl, running at a fast clip! The Wrecker went to toss his enchanted crowbar through the air, it glowing with enchanted magical energies as it launched itself towards Warpath! Pile Driver went to charge in over towards She-Hulk, mighty fists swinging to try and mash her like a rotten potato! And Thunderball went to swing his ball an chaina round, slamming it if he could towards Dazzler with a powerful WHOOSH! Being a mutant may have a lot of social drawbacks, but the powers that came with it sure had their perks. Warpath was incredibly agile. Even as that enchanted crowbar lanced toward him, he reeled back. It glanced over his shoulder and he winced - he wasstill incredibly tough, but the Wrecker could take on Thor. As it flew, he reached out to try to catch it. Still, his shoulder was going to be sore. "Yow!" Oh, he's going to charge, is he? With agility that often surprises those who don't know her, Jen dodges to the side, letting him whoosh past her. Barely. He might miss her by an inch. Okay...that was close. Liberty waits for Bulldozer to get close, then she gives a hope to hopefully let him rush right by underneath her while giving him a double foot stomp to the back to help him on his way. She's strong, but she's still a cheerleader at heart, "Give up your lives of crime! You could help the world be a better place!" Warpath grabbing the Wrecker's crwobar is likely a bad idea, it gives him a likiely massive magical electrical jolt that if he didn't relax his grip in time would probably have him on the ground in agony as the crowbar whirled through the air back to the Wrecker's grip! Thunderball smirked over at Dazzler, "WEll, if you want, I can shake, rattle, and quake if you prefer to get your groove on." The large ball whirled through the air once more, then smashing the ground on which Dazzler stood to try and shatter it and send her sprawling from the shockwave! Pile Driver went right past She-Hulk, whirling around over as he missed her by inches, sprawling out and having to recover his balance, "not bad, Greenie." His hands up in a defensive stance in front of him, cautiously circling with her. Bulldozer charged right past Liberty, her quick flip and kick sending him sprawling to the ground where he impacted head first, him popping up, somewhat dazed, but not hurt either. "Hit like ya mean it kid, or I'll be more than happy to do it to you!" Apparently not a type who had issues with hitting a girl. She-Hulk circles back, then strikes with her hands towards him. She's testing a little...but the fact that he's focused on her means he's not going to hurt anyone. Hulks don't *get* hurt, after all. Or stay hurt. The problem with an electrical shock? Your muscles tense. Warpath fell to the ground, glowing bright with magical power as it shivered through his body. Clenched teeth, he was screaming before finally letting go and dropping with a thump to the ground, his huge frame smoking. Dazzler shakes her head and she starts to float as the ground is hit, "I got my own groove after all that's what I known for." Balls of light start to form around her and pop it part of her light show when she sings then the song on the MP3 player hit a highv energy song and the balls pop in a blinging light. Once it does she lets a volley of lasers from her fist at Thunderball. Liberty lands nimbly and gives Dozer a cheery wave as he pops up from his fall. "You asked for it Superbucket! I was going to go easy on you, maybe recommend someone to help you with the whole bucket problem you've got, but hey, maybe I can hit you hard enough to knockthat thing off for you." That said, she tries to turn the tables on him and give him a taste of his own medicine. She races forward at high speed, leaving a red white and blue streak behind her as she goes for a head on collision! As Liberty charged towards him, Bulldozer grinned and stuck his head down, "I can shove a freight train locomotove right off the tracks! You've got nothing on that kid!" Just bracing himself in place, his head down and intent on letting his rather armored skull and upper body take the main force of impact from the charging Liberty! The lasers Dazzler flung at Thunderball sent him stumbling backwards, skin sizzling from the impacts, and he went to grab up and used a large desk to shield him from the blasts, then trying to toss it over at Dazzler to make her dodge! Meanwhile, the fallen Warpath was approached by the Wrecker, catching his glowing crowbar in the hands, "Look, kid, it's just business. Nothing personal, you know that." The crowbar building iwth glowing energy. "And you're not particularly good at it. So take this as yer chance to get out and rethink." And Pile Driver was on the defensive, circling with Jen as the two were seeming to trade quick, jabbing punches as PileDriver was trying to test out how fast Jennifer would respond, and seeing if it was better ot press the offensive or go to grapple. She-Hulk is pretty fast...not as fast as some, but faster than you would expect for somebody so big and strong. Grapple, though? She's going to move for that herself, perhaps before Pile Driver could, perhaps just trying to keep the bad guy on the defensive. Or maybe she just enjoys a bit of wrassling. Dazzler flys up so the desk flys under her, "stay down!" She goes dagon ball Z making a huge ball of light and shots it at Thunderball It just so happens that Hero Girl is more powerful than a locomotive, so there's about to be some serious sort of collision. She digs in and gives Bulldozer the old college try, trying to use her speed and strength together to get him shoved back! That did catch the Wrecker by surprise. His enchanted crowbar not flyign from his hands, but Warpath able to grab hi about the ankle and smash him hard over into the ground, the crowbar remaining in his hand, giving out wild jolts of electricity with each crack! Meanwhile, Thunderball ducked back, "You know the thing that is funny about light, is that it has properties of both a wave and a particle, and so scientists argue about whether it should be defined as either." Him going to swing around then a giant mirror as the lightblast from Dazzler hit it, "So strong light can be just bounced right back where it came from in a process we call refraction!" The lightbeam hitting the mirror, and bouncing backwards! Yay for comic book physics! Meanwhile, as Hero Girl ran headfirst over into Bulldozer, each flew backwards a dozen yards of so before each fell right on their fanny, partially dazed, with Bulldozer letting otu a loud 'OOMPH!'. And for She-Hulk, charging over at Pile Driver, was able to beat him to the 'punch' as she got him over in a bear hug, him wildly flailing to try and toss her off! James had problems with electrical people. That crazy lady from the other reality. This jerk. Warpath let the Wrecker go, before leaning back and swinging a mean left hook to the crowbar-wielding crook's craw, with enough force to do more than dent a tank! He threw that punch as magical lightning danced over his massive frame. "I got yer business RIGHT HERE!" Dazzler does not even blink as the laser comes back at her. The laser hits her square and nothing happens, "nice try." She knows the laser is a problem. She flies around you and starts to pumble you with lasers trying to stay at his size or back and away from the mirror. She-Hulk attempts to pile drive Piledriver right into the pavement. Which will probably wreck the pavement, but if it slows him down...the point is to contain them until the civilians are out of the way. Better yet, knock the bastard out. "She-Hulk SMASH!" She's having, as usual, too much fun. "Oooh!" cries out Hero Girl as she takes a sit down! Shaking her head she slowly gets to her feet, "How'd you like that Superbucket!" Her taunting might lose some effect, as she's holding onto her head, trying to stop the ringing. "Get him She-Hulk!" She doesn't see them fighting actually, but she heard the battlecry, so responds with a cheer of course. As She-Hulk goes to literally /pile drive/ Pile Driver into the ground, she picks him up, reverses him, then slams his upper body into the ground with just his legs sticking out of it as he goes down roughly a meter or so into it. And that is all she wrote. Or rammed. Or smashed. Liberty bounces off of Bulldozer, and his head is ringing as well as he gets up, swinging his fists at the fast girl futilely, "Where'd yer sisters come from!? I thought this was gonna be an unfair fight! Nos shut up so I can cream ya!" Slurring his words, flailing around at empty air. Meanwhile, as Dazzler kept Thunderball on the defensive, her increasingly powerful blasts disintegrated the mirror, so he wetn to just toss the two new halves of it over at her like a pair of discusses, trying to force her over on the defensive! As Warpath grabbed at the Wrecker, electricity flying everyhwere, a massive flare from the building energy going up and out. One would stand. One would fall. Out for the count. The crowbar fizzled and the glow dimmed, and just the Apache was the one who would rise up from the ground. She-Hulk grins. "Well, next time...you need to be faster," she informs the upside-down Piledriver. "Dazzler, do you need a hand, or do you have it?" Warpath seems to have handily dealt with the Wrecker, and Bulldozer doesn't look much better off. Dazzler is put on the defensive, "I could use a hand this guy smarter then he looks." She blast one of the halves out of the air. Warpath coughed, smoking, blackened in a few spots over his big, bare arms. He was panting, and his nerves were on fire. "I. Hate. Electricity." Magic, too. He looked over to Hero Girl and She-Hulk. He gave a thumbs-up and a smile. Gotta look good with your co-workers. But Dazzler was asking for help. Hell, he offered to be her bodyuard before, and now he's on his feet and CHARGING Thunderball. He fought this guy before, personally. But we'll see how good the range on any ball and chain is when one is getting rugby tackled. Hero Girl tries for another full on collision, or that is what is looks like. She races forward but this time as she slides into that collision, she starts giving the villain a barrage of punches and kicks, trying to find a weakness in his armor, punching and kicking at the spots that aren't so um...hard and shiny! "You are a bad guy! No such thing as fair fights with you! Karma will always be against you. You will always lose!" She tries to overload him with her barrage of red white and blue attacks. That's all they wrote! Thunderball is clotheslined over by the suddenly charging Warpath, and the ball and chain goes flying faster than an ex once a settlement for alimony's been done. And Hero Girl is able to superspeedsmash Bulldozer over nito the ground, awiht a loud *FLUMP* he goes flat, leaving a crater in the main floor. She-Hulk mock-pouts at Warpath. "Aww. You're faster than me." Hands-on-hips. "Let's get these guys wrapped up." The cops will be pleased. Of course, this being the Wrecking Crew, they'll break out again in, oh, a week or so, but at least they didn't get away with the loot. This time. Dazzler lands and turns off her music, "man he was tough and smart I thought he be just a meat head but he was talking about kight being waves and paricles." Hero Girl stops her ever increasingly fast machinegun punching as she realizes she's got her man down for the count. Once she does she takes a seat on his stomach and groans, grabbing hold of her hands. "Ow ow ow ow. Did we win?" "And confusing reflection and refraction," Jen points out, cheerfully. "Crap. My outfit." Beat. "Are you alright, Hero Girl?"